yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidad
History This article is divided in 2 phases. Phase I is the Akex Army, Phase II is the Unidad server before the split. for the current Unidad see: Unidad Phase II: December 2nd 2017 - June 13th 2018 Creation of Unidad After spamming the invitation to Unidad to the players who were in Akex, almost everyone who was in Akex joined Unidad. The Unidad leaders banned GamerAddict and started an operation against him. The group was pacifist with other factions. Paragon (from Unidad Phase II point of view) Paragon was created by AlienAgent124, SCULLY and Sage_Matthias. The base's location was secret, but as it was not very far from spawn, it was only a matter of time before it was accidentally discovered. Eventually, YotoGamer found it by chance. He was in the Akex Army created by AkexAddict, and sent him the coords of Paragon. Then, Akex joined Inferno (the old Infrared) and he gave them the coords to Paragon. By this time they had allied with VoCo, and Emperium were enemies with VoCo. They had an insider in Inferno, and once they found the coords of paragon, they griefed the base and killed Inferno. Since then, Infrared have allied with Unidad. Relation with Infrared Many people in Inferno were in Unidad. Retronaut(the leader of Infrared) made an offer with YotoGamer. That offer was to ally Infrared with Unidad. YotoGamer accepted because they were also involved in the griefing of Paragon and they could help with an operation. Infrared was kicked from the embassy. They started a war againist Emperium and they griefed the embassy. They broke relations with Infrared. The split YotoGamer told the leaders and the members of Unidad to keep the server alive because he will be inactive for 3 months. When he came back, he discovered that they created a new server with the same name and changed the name of his server to Unidad archival version. He joined their server and he gave ownership to PepperX but then after he was denied moderator status he changed his mind. An Argument ensued between the two leaders resulting in a split in the membership. After a while, they decided to become 2 seperate groups Exodus & Unidad (2). Exodus would use the server owned by PepperX and Unidad (2) would use the original server owned by YotoGamer. Relations * Team Infrared - Past-allies * VoCo - Friendly * SIG - Friendly * Highland - Neutral * Emperium - Neutral/Friendly * The Asylum - Neutral * The Soviets - Neutral/Friendly Phase I (The Akex Army): November 8th 2017 - December 2nd 2017 YotoGamer was the first to join the server. He was like a "leader". He was a good friend of GamerAddict, who was the founder and the leader. YotoGamer wanted to join Highland to get some good dupes but he did not have a microphone. GamerAddict wanted to "make highlands and other groups go boom and make a big mark on the server". He made YotoGamer the "founder" of Akex to be undercover to spy Highland and to destroy them. YotoGamer only wanted dupes. He didnt like wars but he accepted the offer. GamerAddict called this "Operation Downlands". GamerAddict said he will not be in 2b2t for a few months and gave ownership to YotoGamer and made YotoGamer, Pepper and ParanormalDoctor leaders. YotoGamer trolled Pepper giving him the lowest rank on the server and GamerAddict thought he could take advantage of this situation by telling Highland a lie in which YotoGamer stole the leadership of Akex and wanted to fight against Highland. He didnt want that, it was just a joke. Highland said Akex was a small group and they didnt care. GamerAddict told YotoGamer "I just need a very small griefing team. I cant lead a army" and he deleted the discord server. Quickly, YotoGamer spammed everyone the link to Unidad (the new Akex) and told everyone what GamerAddict really wanted. Category:Groups